


Self-Discoveries

by HeartlessAngel



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessAngel/pseuds/HeartlessAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self-discoveries aren't always what you want them to be. Rin finds out the hard way. [Rin/Makoto]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: There's a tiny bit of rimming.

* * *

Two weeks into the month long road trip, Rin started making the promised self-discoveries that inevitably came to light on soul-searching journeys like the one he was on. It turned out that he was a closeted pervert unable to keep his mind out of the gutter when a certain someone was nearby. It wasn’t the kind of self-discovery he had been hoping for, truth be told.

The heat of the sun was near unbearable. The gas station by the lonely road offered little protection from the heat, but at least they had ice cold water. The old Volkswagen Westfalia had been good to them so far, and though Rin had been sceptic at first, the car might even take them all around their planned destinations without much trouble.

This road trip had taken a year to plan and save money for. With all the waiting, Rin had been afraid that they wouldn’t follow through, and yet here they were, at the end of the world, all five of them.

Rin glanced into the car quickly before he rounded the corner to where Makoto sat on a bench, biting into a juicy peach. The others had gone down the steep hill to see if there was a beach by the vast, sparkling ocean.

“You got any water?” Rin asked and sat down next to Makoto.

“Bag,” Makoto said with a small laugh at the juice that ran down his chin. He sucked at the peach as soon as he took another bite to get all the juice into his mouth. It still trickled down the sides of his mouth and he laughed quietly.

Rin grabbed a bottle of water and took a few gulps. He made a conscious decision to not look at Makoto once he noticed how low Makoto’s thin and sleeveless tank top hanged and how much skin it revealed. Last time he took those kinds of notes of Makoto’s body, they had ended up in a bathroom stall down the road in the middle of the night. Rin drank some more water, keeping his eyes on the bottle.

“When are the others coming back?”

“In a while. They found a beach. I told them we were coming in a bit, but I’ve just eaten so I can’t jump into the water just yet. You want a peach?”

“No, I’m good. It’s pretty hot out, huh?” Rin rolled his eyes at himself.

“Yeah,” Makoto agreed while he dug around in the plastic bag by his feet slightly disgruntled. “I forgot to buy wet wipes. I’m all sticky.”

“Here, let me see.” Rin turned to face Makoto. He looked at the near invisible trail of peach juice and licked his lips with a small dart of his tongue. A quick flash of Makoto against the wall of the bathroom stall played in Rin’s head. The memory of confused and aroused whimpers that passed Makoto’s lips as Rin sucked him off and slowly fingered him made a heat equal to that of the sun ignite in the pit of Rin’s stomach. They hadn’t talked about it. The occasion hadn’t presented itself. It had probably been a one-time deal. Probably, Rin thought as he leaned in close and kissed Makoto’s chin, licking off the sticky peach juice.

Makoto shivered. He didn’t move away or protest.

“My hands are sticky too,” he said when Rin sat back. A faint blush colored Makoto’s cheeks.

“Fuck,” Rin breathed, eyes wide. “The van’s parked around back. I’ll be there in a sec.” He gave Makoto the car keys and hurried into the gas station to get a couple of items that would prove themselves useful. 

When he got to the van, Makoto was sitting at the back on a thin mattress, biting at his lower lip nervously, still fully clothed. Rin slammed the door closed after himself and hurried up to Makoto on all four. Rin kissed him, hoping for a deep kiss, but Makoto wouldn’t part his lips.

“Rin…” Makoto whispered uncertainly.

“I know, I know. This is crazy, but I need you, Makoto.” Rin kissed him again and cupped his face to have Makoto look up at him. “This’ll feel good. I promise. You liked it before, didn’t you?”

“Yeah.” Makoto blushed harder.

“You’ll love this then. Open your mouth.” Rin slipped his tongue into Makoto’s mouth as soon as he parted his lips. Makoto’s inexperience showed and made Rin’s cock so achingly hard. Makoto looked up at him through his eyelashes as Rin rubbed their tongues together, moving it in and out of his mouth. Makoto’s lips were swollen when they parted. He was panting. He watched Rin as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. He watched Rin pull his pants off, his tight boxers revealing his erection.

“I haven’t been able to get you outta my head, Makoto. Since that night, all I’ve wanted is to make you mine. To see my cum trickle down your chin like that peach juice. Makoto, open your mouth…” Rin said, his voice husky as he moved closer to Makoto’s face. Makoto laid down on the mattress, his head resting against a sleeping bag. Rin pulled down his boxers and moved the tip of his cock alongside Makoto’s moist lips, soaking in the image. Makoto licked it, opening his mouth wider for Rin to slide it in.

“That’s right,” Rin said. “Take in as much as you can.” Rin cupped Makoto’s face again as he wiggled his hips slightly. “Aah, Makoto, like that. Suck a little harder. Ngh. Just a little more.” 

Rin was close. He pulled back, past Makoto’s lips and jerked himself off with quick strokes. His cum splashed against Makoto’s lips, chin and neck. Makoto darted his tongue out and licked himself clean.

“It’s...salty…” he said breathlessly as Rin brought him close for a kiss.

Rin undressed him and quickly laid down over Makoto to press their bodies close together. Time was in short supply. The others could come any second and interrupt them before Rin could get as far as he needed to get to have a snowball’s chance in hell of getting Makoto out of his head before this got serious. They were hot and sweaty, panting with need as Rin rocked against Makoto. Rin reached into the plastic bag he had tossed aside. He lubed his fingers and cock before sat up slowly. 

“Turn around, Makoto. Turn around and push your ass up to me.”

Makoto did as he was told. He pressed the side of his face against the mattress as he lifted his ass up and spread his legs.

“Last time I had my fingers in you, Makoto, your hole was so pink and flushed. I just caught a small glimpse, but it was so arousing.” Rin pushed one finger inside and wiggled it about slightly, inhaling sharply as he rested his head against Makoto’s lower back and licked up the spine between his dimples. “You take me in so easily. Suck at me so hard. How can I not imagine myself shoving my dick into you, Makoto?”

“Nggh - ahhh, ah, haa, Rin. Rin…”

“Two fingers. Two fingers and listen to you.” Rin closed his eyes, smiling as he listened attentively.

Rin moved his fingers in and out quickly. He angled every stroke to reach the spot he had found last time that had made Makoto shoot his load without any warning. Rin reached for a condom and slid it over Makoto’s leaking cock.

“You can cum as much as you want to, Makoto.” Rin pulled his fingers out slowly and ran his hands around Makoto’s narrow hips and placed slow, tentative kisses on his buttocks, biting softly. “Curve your lower back for me. Yeah, like that.” Rin inhaled deeply as he spread Makoto’s ass-cheeks and rubbed his thumb against Makoto’s enticing entrance. “Before I make you mine, I have to prepare you properly. Fuck, so pink and flushed…” Rin breathed. 

He licked up Makoto’s rim slowly, stopping by the twitching hole. He teased it with the tip of his tongue and heard Makoto moan loudly at realizing what was about to happen. He wiggled his tongue past the ring muscle and moved his tongue back and forth, in and out, kissing Makoto’s hole lovingly, nearly slobbering.

Makoto orgasmed hard, filling the condom with cum while he moaned into the mattress.

“So much cum, Makoto. Do you never masturbate?” Rin wiped his mouth and turned on Makoto to have him on his back. He pulled the condom off and moved his hands up and down Makoto’s cock slowly as he pressed his crotch against Makoto’s ass.

“I think I prefer this,” Makoto gasped. “I prefer this over touching myself. You kissing me, giving me head...licking me…it feels so good, Rin.”

“Told ya it would, didn’t I?” Rin placed a long kiss on Makoto’s chest before he sat back up and pushed Makoto’s legs higher up. Makoto was wet. His hole twitched and clenched with anticipation. Rin gulped slightly, hoping that that was the only sign of nervousness he let show. He still didn’t know what any of this meant. Was it the heat and endless open roads that had gotten to their heads, causing them to give into lust and not each other? Rin couldn’t say.

He pressed the head of his cock against Makoto’s opening, feeling it slip in slowly.

“Do it, Rin. Please, do it. Come.”

Rin reached for another condom and slid it down Makoto’s dick. Rin closed his eyes tightly as he buried himself to the hilt in Makoto’s tight, wet heat. He had fucked others before, men and women, but this was something else. This wasn’t just anybody. This was Makoto. Sweet, precious Makoto who currently had Rin’s throbbing cock all the way up his ass, about to be fucked thoroughly in the back of a Volkswagen Westfalia. Rin moved slightly and watched Makoto squirm underneath him, clearly feeling each and every feature of Rin’s cock against his clenching walls.

“I’m all in, Makoto. Can you feel it?” Rin moved again. “Ahh, there. You felt that?”

“H-hot...Rin...so hot…”

Rin ran his hands around Makoto’s hips and lifted his lower back slightly as he started to move his hips, thrusting into Makoto slowly. Anyone walking by would have figured out what was going on, but they were both beyond the point of caring. Long, languid thrusts soon grew faster and harder. Their moans and groans could probably be heard in the gas station, especially when Rin came hard and filled Makoto with his cum. The car’s shock absorbers suffered a blow or two, and Rin, made yet another self-discovery: fucking Makoto was just about the best thing in the world and he’d implode for sure if this turned out to be their first and last time.


End file.
